One method for cutting metal plate is to place the plate on a table that has a grid. Torches are mounted to a gantry and moved longitudinally and laterally over the table to cut the metal. Molten metal where the torch cuts falls through the grid to a collection area below the table. This debris, typically called slag, builds up and must be removed.
One type of removal device uses a blade that is mounted to a blade carriage carried on tracks under the table. Typically the blade carriage is driven by an electrical motor and a rack and pinion gear arrangement on the tracks. Debris from the table tends to fall on the gear arrangement and the motor. The debris hampers operation of the blade carriage and must be cleaned by other means.